Fire and Ice
by Mew of Fire
Summary: ZUTARA!It's been a year since the war has ended. Sokka and Aang have been visiting Zuko, Zula, Iroh, and Ozai. When Sokka and Aang, along with Zuko, Zula, and Iroh, return to the South Pole, they hear that the Northern and Southern Water Tribes are starti
1. Chapter 1: A New Conquest

Mew of fire- hello! This is my first Avatar fic, so don't be mean. But I already have written a Tokyo Mew Mew fic.

Spice- she tells the truth.

MOF- this is Spice. He is a big meanie. Feel free to beat him up. This fic was inspired by the poem "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost. Here is the poem:

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar or "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Conquest

It's been a year since the Fire Nation tried to take over the world. The Fire Nation, along with the other nations, has signed a peace treaty. Aang and Sokka have been visiting Zuko for a month and are now returning to the South Pole. Zuko, Zula, and Uncle Iroh have also come along, to see Katara because she stayed home. Everyone hopes that the peace will be here for a very long time.

Here's where our story begins. Our friends have been sailing for a few weeks now and will reach the South Pole in 2 days.

It's 8:00 in the morning, and everything is calm, cool, peaceful, and no sign of……

"WHEE!" shouts Aang. "AANG! DON'T PLAY WITH FIRE! WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" shouts Sokka. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU WATER PEASANT!" yells Zuko. "ZUKO! DON'T YELL AT OUR FRIENDS!" yells Zula. "Children, children. Why don't we have a cup of calming………" starts Uncle Iroh. "WE DON'T WANT IT!" shouts Zuko, Sokka, and Zula.

Yep. Just another day, with this normal routine they had been going through for the past few weeks. "Are we there yet?" asks Aang. (Dede de di dede dodo. Hahaha. The Hamster Dance) "Ava…… I mean Aang. For the 10th time in 2 minutes, NO! Maybe later today, or tomorrow, or 2 days from now. BUT NOT NOW!" shouts Zuko. (Wow. we're having anger problems. Oh well.) "Hey! Isn't that a freight ship?" asks Zula. (May be good at fire bending, but is having issues with this brain of hers. Go fig.) They all looked. It was coming from the South Pole.

"Ahoy! Prince Zuko, Princess Zula. You heading to the South Pole?" asks the captain. "Yes. Any news?" asks Zula. "Yes. Horrible news. Some lady named Sedna is starting a huge havoc down there and some girl who's like the princess, like Katara was her name, is helping. They're looking to freeze the world while taking it over. World Conquest." he answers. "WHAT!" shouts Prince Zuko. "Well… I best, um... am on my way then." and the captain sails off.

The gang stares at each other in shock. Uncle Iroh almost dropped his tea! (OMG! THE HORROR!) "This can't be possible. Katara….." starts Aang. "And she's the kind, calm, peaceful one. You'd think you'd know her by now." says Uncle Iroh. "Yep. It's possible. Sedna is way powerful." says Sokka. (Wow…. he does know something important.) "What?" asks everyone.

"Sedna is the goddess and queen of the sea. She has a small bond to water tribe people, but a very, very strong bond to water benders. Especially powerful ones. At times, she is harmless. But she is known to be destructive, fierce, and a deadly hazard. This is really no surprise. I just wonder why Katara got messed up with her." says Sokka. "So now they're starting a huge war…" starts Uncle Iroh. "Leading in the end to……." continues Zuko. "Fighting a friend and…. World Conquest." finishes Aang.

* * *

MOF: WTF! What is Katara up to?

Spice: how do I know? You wrote this!

MOF: Please read and review. WHY KATARA WHY!

Spice: make her stop!

Until the sun stops spinning

And you stop screaming

Mew of Fire


	2. Chapter 2: So be it

MOF: hey yall! I'm back!

Spice: Oh joy!

MOF: I need to thank all of my reviewers! So the cookies are by the door.

ZukoKrazy: you were the first reviewer! Yea! I know. And you're not annoying.

(Spice- much.)

Flutterby Princess: hey. Hope u love this.

Luaugirl: I'm updating know. Thanks for the compliment.

Spice: why are you thanking them? It's stupid.

Yuki: IS NOT! SUGAR!

MOF: oh. This is Yuki. She's going to be a new character in MMR.

Disclaimer: don't own. Wish I did.

Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: So be it

"My Katara. Don't we look amazing today?" asks Water Queen Sedna.

"Yes we do. Why did you call for me this early?" asks Katara. ( MOF- what are you doing? be nice!)

"The ocean. I can sense those who will oppose us approaching. Your friends Aang, Zuko, Zula, Iroh, and your brother, Sokka." Sedna is very tall and tan. But she has light blue eyes and a silver tinted hair color. She is wearing a long pale blue dress, and decorated with seashells. She has a crown of pearls on her head.

"Oh Katara, I'm so glad to have your help. You're like a daughter to me. Together, we shall rule." says Sedna on her usual morning rants.

"But what of those who will oppose us? And fire?" asks Katara. She has her brown hair up as usual but is wearing a blue dress. (The same as princess yue's)

"Fire is not superior, the world will end in ice. You will help me do this." starts Sedna.

_This is so hard. Brainwashing everyone tires me. At least Katara will remain like this for a bit. But she's so stubborn, and I'll have to repeat the spell, _thinks Sedna.

"And of my annoying friends?" asks Katara. (SNAP OUT OF IT! why you, Katara. why not Sokka? and you ask a lot of question.)

"I don't know yet. Probably torture or something fun like that." Sedna giggles, "No need to panic. We'll crush all that oppose us."

_NO! They're my friends! I can't hurt them. Not Zuko. Wait why'd I think that?_

_Cause you like him._

_NO! Just stop. I must obey Sedna. _

Sedna walks over to a window in the castle she made of ice and snow. (It's just like a normal house. heated and everything.)

"They shall be here soon. But you mustn't go to them. They'll lie to you." Katara nods.

"Then what must I do about this?" she asks.

" Well, we must plan out what we want. First, we must conquer the other nations. Earth first because it will be easier. Fire counters us. But they'll still fall easily." She makes a table in the floor with a map of the 4 nations on it, and knocks the figurines on it down.

"We will take over, and show everyone true power." says Sedna joyfully. She then begins to skip around the room while Katara (brainwashed version) stares at her, very confused. Sedna turns to her and says, " Oh in the horrible name of Agni! Don't tell me you've lost all of your emotions. That wouldn't be fun. It would suck majorly!"

Before Katara answers she thinks to herself:

_I don't think I lost them._

_You didn't._

_Ok. But how do you know?_

_Cause you adore and love Zuko._

_EW! NO WAY!_

"I don't' think I have." answers Katara.

Sedna just shrugs and then says, "Well you better have some emotion or we won't have that much fun taking over the world." She then pulls Katara over to the thrones. She motions for Katara to sit in one and then sits in the larger one.

"See Katara. I told you. You're the perfect person to help me take over the world. You even look amazing and you fit into that throne perfectly. You were born to be a queen and to rule over everyone." says Sedna as she blabbers on. (Wow. she's full of herself. And she knows how to over compliment. I already am tried of her.)

"So, when do we send the first hit?" asks Katara.

"Tomorrow at moonrise. Of course you'll have to be careful. Your friends shall be arriving sometime tomorrow." says Sedna.

"And then I shall start. Shall I chase the Avatar?" asks Katara. (TOO MANY QUESTIONS! it hurts my head!)

"No. He'll be chasing you. Now Katara, what will we be doing?" asks Sedna.

"World Conquest." says Katara.

* * *

Spice: Katara asks a lot of questions.

Yuki: Now she'll call Aang Avatar instead of his name.

MOF: Hey it isn't my fault.

Yuki and Spice: IT IS TOO! YOU WROTE IT!

MOF: ok. so maybe it is a tiny bit.

Please read and review. I love to hear your comments.

Spice and Yuki: until next time people we don't know.

MOF: ok. bye everyone! review as soon as possible.


End file.
